Mejor que el chocolate
by Frio.Invierno
Summary: Mello explica como es posible que haya cosas mejores que el chocolate.


_NA:__ Otra de mis locuras para variar… Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió mientras veía Mello devorar chocolates, y pensé ¡Oh vamos, este chico y yo nos parecemos, el chocolate lo obsesiona! (Ya quisiera yo). El punto es que entendí que para Mello el chocolate no es tan importante, si Matt esta de por medio._

_Por eso este fic es un MelloxMatt (sin Matt, pero pensando en él) y pido a las personas que no gustan del genero yaoi/shonen-ai que se alejen para no llevarse decepciones y para evitar percances._

_Disclaimer forzoso: Si Death Note me perteneciera sería una orgía gay. Y Near sería seme :P Pero ya saben soñar no cuesta._

_Este fic es: PG-13 y no gano dinero con él, aunque si me gustaría… broma… broma…_

_Espero les agrade. Y si no pues, dejen sus críticas constructivas._

_**Mejor que el chocolate.**_

El chocolate…

¿Tabletas de chocolate, chocolate blanco, amargo, con chispas, con almendras? Quizá su favorito era el amargo. Si después de todo era el amargo con su sabor fuerte agridulce y paralizante, empalagoso y un tanto cremoso era perfecto como él; uno pensaría que su favorito debería ser el blanco por ser más dulce, pero él esta seguro que prefiere el amargo, porque el amargo se parece más a su personalidad y va con él, igual que su cicatriz y su ropa gótica. Bueno después de todo las cosas con Mello siempre deben ser parejas, tienen que adecuarse a él, porque él un ser insufrible y caprichoso que gusta que las cosas sean tal y como el quiere y punto, no se discute.

En la vida de Mihael Keehl lo único imprescindible es el chocolate y por supuesto los caprichos, no importaba qué, si Mello quería algo, Mello lo tenía, era como una ley simple e inquebrantable a la que nadie oponía quejas y que lo hacía ser quién era en los mundos bajos.

Otro de sus deportes preferidos era humillar gente, y vaya que a Mello le gustaba. A él verdaderamente no le cuesta levantarse cada mañana y aplastar más bichos, él cree secretamente que su única misión en la vida, porque después de todo si uno viene al mundo es para joder ó joderse y a Mello siempre le atrajo más la idea de _Joder_, y eso aplicaba en muchos otros aspectos de su vida.

Es cosa de negro y blanco, y a Mello le gusta más el negro.

Él no distingue entre colores neutrales, la verdad es que los colores neutrales se pueden ir a la mierda, y aclarando de una vez, también todo lo que lleve colgado la palabra neutral. Para él, eso es pura hipocresía, porque no se puede ser dos personas diferentes al mismo tiempo, al final uno sale perdiendo y a Mello no le gusta perder, él no es tan tonto para perder, por eso no se arriesga a ser dos, y por eso las personas perdedoras tienen su total desprecio.

Igual pasa con los colores, el negro es negro y el blanco, blanco ¿Se tenía que ser muy listo para entenderlo? No claro que no.

¡Así que a la mierda con el gris!

Mello era como el _chocolate amargo, él era exquisito y amargo, era simplemente Mello_.

Y había pocas cosas que podían superar al chocolate amargo y sus caprichos… más bien, habían solo tres cosas que podían superarlo. La primera era que Mello no soportaba a la gente que mataba, quizá era una retórica chalada, porque el mismo estaba loco hasta los huevos, y se podría decir fácilmente que era un asesino, pero la verdad es que Mello no lo consideraba de esa forma, él _no_ era un asesino, él nunca le había quitado la vida a nadie, quizá accidentalmente, pero no voluntariamente ó bien para conseguir un fin mucho más elevado que la vida. Por eso Kira para él era peor que los bichos que él gustaba aplastar, porque aunque L pareciera admirarlo tanto, Mello lo despreciaba y no porque tuviera la atención del detective, eso la verdad es que era otro asunto.

Quizá era contradictorio, pero la justicia era una de las pocas cosas que merecían su admiración y si L decía que Kira debía ser capturado para hacer justicia entonces Mello solo necesitaba eso.

La segunda cosa que superaba a la numero uno en varios aspectos, era sin duda Near, el pequeño y asqueroso Near, aquella alimaña especialmente molesta, que se colaba entre su razón y su instinto animal, volviéndole un ser inferior, un bicho más. Si algo había que tenía más prioridad que el chocolate y que Kira, era Near. Por que odiaba su color contrastante y puro, odiaba su aspecto ñoño y torpe de niño desprotegido, odiaba su monótona voz cargada de un tono chocante de sabelotodo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba… lo odiaba de un modo que hasta dolía pensarlo, porque ese cerdo bichejo era como el sol, contrariamente a la Luna que era él, porque le abrasaba con su luz y le convertía a nada. Por eso Near era el segundo mejor en la tabla de posiciones colocándose por encima de Kira y del chocolate, con una nota de lado, esperando ser aplastado por él.

La tercera y quizá la más fuerte de todas las afirmaciones que superaban al chocolate amargo era…

Si alguna vez alguien lo suficientemente valiente se lo hubiera preguntado. Mello hubiera contestado que la única y la mejor cosa en el mundo que sobrepasaba al chocolate, a Kira y a Near… era Matt, era _Mail Jeevas_, su amigo y su amante.

Él lo iba a explicar:

Por sobre todas las cosas Matt era el mejor que todos sus deportes y listas. Matt era el único ser por encima de cualquier cosa. Matt era sensaciones juntas, Matt le causaba placer, le entretenía, le sabía más que una barra entera de chocolate. Le llenaba cada poro en el cuerpo y le elevaba hasta el cielo, le complacía en sus más perversos placeres y le convertía en el mejor sadomasoquista. Era imposible que aquel ser de cabellos rojizos no le perteneciera, porque simplemente eran el complemento perfecto, eran ellos dos diferentes cara de la luna.

Eran dos cosas unidas simplemente por algo inexplicable. Mello no cree que sea amor, porque él no esta para creer en sentimientos cursis y palabras tontas. El cree que es un sentimiento imposible, elevado por cientos de razones absurdas, que se sostiene entre dos labios y pieles distintas. Él sabe que aquello que siente por Matt los ata a ambos por una correa y el sostiene el final de esta, dispuesto a esclavizar y sodomizar a aquel ser precioso.

Por eso Matt era su capricho, el mejor de todos y era tan adictivo como el chocolate y le causaba mayor placer que atrapar criminales y humillar a Near, por eso quizá se podía entenderse que Mello pusiera por encima del chocolate a Matt.

Aunque también debía aclarar que nunca por encima de _él._


End file.
